Agony
by sasusakusats
Summary: not everyone get love in their life . Sakura loved Sasuke to the point she gave up everything and Sasuke thought of her only as annoyance ...


Agony : Withering Love

Disclaimer:  
I didn't own Naruto. If I would had, then I would had made lots of love scenes between Sasuke and Sakura . I had this inspiration to wrote this story after I read lot of fan fictions . I am die heart fan of SASUSAKU and wanted to wrote one myself .  
So here am I.I liked this one story called" APATHY by VALERIANNA. I liked it so much and wanted to use the same concept but with different angle ... VELERIANNA thanks to you , I got motivated, I am waiting for your updates . The characters I used are same because I wanted to feel connected to the same story... PLZZZZ have mercy on me .. FIRST TIME TRYING THIS...

Warning:

I AM NOT GOOD AT ENGLISH THAT MUCH and  
GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES WILL BE THERE ...  
Reviews also needed . plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

chapter 1: The Me I Lost :

Sakura was walking along roadside. It was almost around 8:00 pm in the city of Leon . It was raining slightly, she clenched her knees -length brown coat, ripped at many places, which she brought down from an old age orphanage donation center ,closer to her body to save herself against December's chilly wind. Her long bubblegum- colored pink hair, which were used to be very shinny and smooth , had now lost their shines ,are more rough ,tangled ,weightless and split-headed at ends, are drenched due to staying long in the rain. Her jade green eyes which were used to be bright and cheerful looked dull, lifeless and tired and constant appearance of three lines in her forehead said how much tensed she was. Though she was always busy with her job schedule at restaurant as a waitress . Her face was bearing sad and helpless expression . She was walking alone on the road in her way to home. She was not in hurry to reach her home today, like usually she does, because there are lot of things going through her mind, concern of how to payoff list of bills that are constantly bunching up on her doorstep day by day.

She didn't even paid her two months rent yet, and there are more to expense in the list, the room owner always used to shout how she never pays her rent in time and told her to vacant the room constantly, but Sakura somehow managed to steal some time, but how longer she can . Electricity bills, Water connection , household things, kitchen necessities , she wantto buy lot of things also . She does not know what to do. She does not had good degree , that she could had gotten any high payable job nor she was that intelligent that she could had came up with some brilliant ideas for business . So physical labor was the only thing she could relied on. She was working at a restaurant , that alone job was not fulfilling her necessities . She was just 22 year old and She was alone in this world without anyone as her guardian , except one person who gave her strength to continue her live and motivated her to struggle , whom she loved more than anything and for whom she can do anything to any extend and that is her 4 year old son, Hikari .

"May be ,I need to find one more job , I can't fulfill all the needs of Hikari's schools and pay off all bills with just only one job." Sakura murmured to herself slowly and sighed . "Before going to home, I need to find a new job." Sakura said while looking around in stores for job vaccancies.

Even after searching so much , she was disappointment , there was no one around who want part timer at night time and after working whole day at restaurant she became free only after 4 pm . She wanted a job that will at least give her decent amount of money plus the night shift should over soon, she needed to prepare food for Hikari up to 8:30. By 9:00 pm he always used to sleep. Calculating all this things she was passing through stores to stores . But disappointment is what she got in her hands. She desperately want a job . Hikari is growing fast and he need new shoes and new uniforms and she want to buy a sweater for him also , he was wearing her sweater that she used to wore ,it oversized him and it always used to fell down from his shoulder but he never complained. But Sakura knows, how much, he was being teased because of that in his school by other children , even if it does not bothered him , but she can't let this happened to her only child. Plus due to certain critical situation during her pregnancy, Hikari has seizures problem, so sometimes it became hard for her to arrange for his medicines and the budget always used to slipped out of her hands . She want proper treatment for him, and for that she want to save some money . So she want another job badly.  
Suddenly she thought of one of her co-workers , Ino . She said once, she knows someone who was in search of a new person in his work place, at that time Sakura was not interested for another job so didn't pressurized her much for information .

So she dialed her number to ask for information from telephone booth.

"Hello " , Ino said.  
"Its me Sakura" . Sakura said , she wanted to complete the conversation fast before , the connection would be cut down and she have to put another coin and she does not have that much to waste on booth only.  
"Yeah , Sakura ,say what is the matter" ? cheerfully Ino asked.  
"Ino, the job you were talking about previously one day , Is it still available , if it is I wanted to work there?".. Sakura said .  
" Sakura, do you really want to work there , I mean , it isn't so much of a decent place to work on. Its actually a night club. It will be hard for you.". Ino said concernedly. Sakura silent-ed for a while .  
"I will do this , all work are same for me. Besides this I don't think any place will hire someone like me." Sakura replied with slow voice.  
"As you wish, Sakura. I can call the owner there , you can go right now also ,and talk about yourself."  
"Thanks , Ino ,I really owe you. " Sakura said thankfully with smile .After that Ino called the owner and Sakura went to that night club.

At nightclub...

The owner looked at Sakura from top to bottom , Sakura was not comfortable with all his staring but keep quiet about it. He grinned and walked up to Sakura and touched her hair . Sakura flinched a little to stay away from him.  
"Nice hair you got babes". He circled her and said ," Not bad, you can be added to special addition for our customer. This unique green eyes and pink hair will attract lot of customers ."He said grinning evilly .  
"you are in. Come from tomorrow ,Miss Sakura..." He said , flipping her hair playfully and smirking .  
"Th... thank you ,Sir ". Sakura said while shuttering . She is not liking the environment , she just want to run..  
She left the nightclub.. From tomorrow onwards she have to come here everyday, the thought itself brings chills down to her body , but she is willing to do it for her child.  
"It doesn't matter , where I work , and how much dirty this place is, If I can give Hikari happiness., that's what counts. "Sakura said more to herself more than anyone. She was happy but at the same time concerned that how will she work here as an hostess .

Finally she reached home , By then Hikari was already asleep. She saw him in awe, Hikari was really very smart child , he always know what their situation is like , and he never asked for anything from her . When in his age other children adamant for expensive clothes , toys and gifts, he helps her mother with washing dishes and clothes , She used to go early in the morning by 7 am to open the restaurant and do all cleaning chorus . So the house was always in disorder, Usually parents used to see off their children to school and all. But here Hikari used to wake up first and then wake her Mom up and clean the room while she makes breakfast and run around the room while cursing herself for being late again and tumbling down here and there around home. Sakura shouting to Hikari to eat his breakfast and then packing her portion of breakfast also in his lunchbox saying she is on diet or something while smiling . Hikari understands everything but he would just smile lovingly at her mother and compliment her , "Mom you are very beautiful,". Sakura act like blushing and peck him like always and say to eat breakfast and go to school. After that Hikari used to watch her mother until he cant she her anymore, then he will arrange the whole house and then go for school, The school was not far it was on walking distance and Sakura's neighbor also like Hikari lot like their own child so Sakura used to leave Hikari unconcernedly. This was like their daily schedule , both mom and child are happy in their small life, they love each other , that they don't want any other person in their life.

Sakura kissed him on his cheeks , he is looking so cute while sleeping , she feel so blessed to had him as her child, he gave her the reason to live, when she wanted to die. Watching him growing everyday is encouraging her to overcome all hurdles of life , Even she was damn tired and her body was always in pain , she still continued because she had someone she love so much that watching him makes all her pain and worries go away . She want to give whatever she can , and for that she will do any job , any physical pain is worth for this child , he saved her in this life.

Sakura smoothly combed his hair with her fingers and watched her son a little longer at his features small eyes , small nose and then grab his hand that are curled up in ball. She found his hands cold , she rubbed it with her palms and tried to transfer some warmness to him . He flinched and moved a little but didn't woke up . He just came little closer to her in search of warm. Sakura heated some water and then put it into the bottle and brought it between them with blanket over both them . In this winter it was only source of heat for them . She tugged Hikari very nicely under the blanket and laid down on her back seeing nothing in particular but towards roof shieling.

She start remembering her past , the way she is now was not how she was used to be, She was one of the royals. Her father ,Shinyeki Hurano was richest among richest in Leon city . In surface he was a clean man but in under he was doing all shorts of illegal things like like drugs racket , weapon racket , lots of bars were under his name , restaurants and casinos . And he loved Sakura a lot, whatever she need , were brought down before she even said , She doesn't used to wore , same clothes again , from top to bottom she used to be covered in luxurious items. She could buy anything she want , doesn't had to care for how much balance she had in her platinum card . she was the single child without her mother so his father wanted to give her everything , so in other way he spoiled her lot.  
But everything changed and it was all because of one person , that one person whom she loved to the marrow of her bones , that hardly she thought she could had loved anyone in her lifetime , she still didn't forget him and she dreamt to have families with him , for whom she wanted to look pretty . That is the same person now she hates from the bottom of her heart ...  
Sasuke Uchiha ..., Sakura said with clenched teeth.

to be continued ...

STILL A LOT To learn ...will work harder on next chapter ... Thanks for the giving me start up Valerianna ... I really admire your work ..again if I hurt someones feeling , plz forgive me and tell me so that I can correct it . I really liked your work thats why I wanted to work on it also but in a little different way... I

I planned to put Sakura in a little bit push over situation and hardship and I wanted to focus more in Sakura and Sasuke in the story , more than any other characters...


End file.
